


3 Times Sam Evans Became Unstuck In Time

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Kurt.” He cleared his throat again and said, “What year is this?”</p><p>Kurt had raised an eyebrow, said, “2011” and took another sip of coffee. It took a few moments to click, but when he sat his cup back down on the saucer once again, Sam was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Sam Evans Became Unstuck In Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaime for the prompt "timetraveller!sam".

Kurt remembers that it was cold outside, which was why he’d ended up going to the Lima Bean alone in the first place. Partly to get away from the cold, but mostly because he was just trying to subtly check on if they’d hired any new members of staff since he’d last checked (yesterday). They hadn’t.

Blaine was off somewhere shopping for Christmas presents, somewhere Kurt didn’t quite catch when he’d told him. He’d sat down in the very corner of the Lima Bean so that it didn’t look quite so odd that he was sitting alone nursing a grande nonfat mocha a few days before Christmas while every other person in the place seemed to be on a date.

He’d sighed, taken a large sip of his coffee, placed the cup back down on the saucer to find Sam Evans standing right in front of him looking a little confused. He didn’t look that much different. He looked obviously older, and his cheekbones were a little more defined and his haircut didn’t’t look quite so Bieber-circa-2009. He looked… nice, and Kurt can’t quite put his finger on what was so different about him.

“Sam?” he said, almost like it was a question.

“Oh,” Sam said, and cleared his throat. “Hey Kurt.” He cleared his throat again and said, “What year is this?”

Kurt had raised an eyebrow, said, “2011” and took another sip of coffee. It took a few moments to click, but when he sat his cup back down on the saucer once again, Sam was gone.

That was the second time.

*

He’d had nearly a week off school, mostly because his Father couldn’t find the strength to do much else than plan for the funeral, and with Kurt helping to keep the house tidy that was just about all they could manage. He’d got stir crazy sitting around the house for so long, and eventually he’d asked if he could play outside for a while. His father had said yes, and he’d taken a walk down the road, which at the time had felt very far.

The faster he’d walked the harder it had been to hold back tears. He’d been pretty good at it ever since she’d died, but there was something about knowing that he’d never walk down the road again with his mom’s hand holding his that made his vision blur and his throat burn. Once he reached the end of the road he leaned up against a white picket fence and wiped his eyes furiously, but no matter what he did the tears wouldn’t stop falling.

“Everything okay?” asked a voice, and Kurt looked up. It was a man in his early twenties with sandy blonde hair and a concerned look on his face. Kurt nodded, but taking the back of his hand away from rubbing at his eyes just meant the tears fell even harder. The man knelt down on the tarmac, and smiled at him. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head. “N-Not really,” he managed.

“Come on,” the man said. “I’ll walk you back home.”

Kurt blinked at him. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“I won’t be,” the man said, and Kurt frowned. “I mean- I’m not supposed to be here. I traveled pretty far back.”

“Traveled far back?” Kurt asked, and took the mans hand when he held it out for him and helped him up.

“Yeah,” the man said, starting to walk in the direction toward Kurt’s house. “I’m a time traveler.”

Kurt stood there, blinking, and ran after him. “You expect me to believe that?” he asked.

“You don’t have to believe anything,” the man said. “But you’ll be glad you did.”

“When?”

“High School,” the man said. “We’ll meet in High School.”

The two of them barely exchanged words on the way back to Kurt’s house, and Kurt didn’t think of question it as odd that the man dropped him off right outside his front door without Kurt even saying anything. He moved to walk up the path toward the street but Kurt turned and tugged on his arm. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The man grinned. “I’m Sam. It was nice to see you,” he said, turning and walking away, saying ever so softly “Kurt.”

It took a few seconds for Kurt to run out to follow the man. He thought for a second that he might be a friend of his father’s, but he’d never heard him mention a Sam before as far as he could remember, and he certainly wasn’t one of their regular customers. When Kurt reached the street and turned to look in the direction Sam had turned to he found the street was empty, almost like he’d vanished into thin air.

*

“We need to talk,” Kurt said as soon as Sam picked up the phone.

“Hello to you too, Kurt,” Sam said dryly. Kurt ignored it.

“You were at the Lima Bean yesterday,” Kurt said.

Sam paused. In the background Kurt could hear Rory talking to Sam’s parents and Stevie and Stacy running around and laughing with each other. “Stacy,” Sam said in a voice that told Kurt he was trying to not let it interrupt the non-conversation they were already having. “You guys go play over there. Wait a second Kurt.” Kurt could hear doors opening and closing and then finally all Kurt could hear in the background was the muffled sound of Christmas songs and talking from the Kitchen.

“Sorry,” Sam said. “I was… at the Lima Bean?”

“You asked me what year it was,” Kurt said blankly.

“Oh,” Sam said. “Crap.”

“Oh crap what, Sam?” Kurt asked. “One minute you were there and the next-“

“-I was gone, right?” Sam interrupted.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” he said. “That happens to me a lot.”

Kurt laughed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I do this thing where I.. well, time travel,” Sam said.

Kurt was silent for a moment, and then burst into fits of hysterical giggles. “You’re kidding me!” he said, voice oddly loud. “That’s really funny Sam!”

“Kurt,” Sam said darkly. “I’m not joking.”

Kurt let out another nervous giggle, and then said. “I don’t understand.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, and he could hear him sit down. “Neither do I, really.”

“You’re one hundred percent serious about this?” Kurt asked.

Sam sighed. “Would I really make this kind of thing up?”

Kurt was silent for a few moments. “I saw you before, when I was a kid.”

“Shit,” Sam said, and Kurt thought that it was the first time he’d ever heard him swear. “I can’t help it. It only lasts a few minutes most of the time anyway. Even I’ve gone into the future before, or met with my future self. I can’t control it.”

“We should try and figure out how,” Kurt said, paused for a moment then added, “Sam? I understand your past self or your future self coming to you but- why did you visit me twice?”

Sam was silent on the other end of the line. “You don’t want to know.”

“I do, Sam,” Kurt said. “Tell me.”

Sam sighed. “It’s complicated, and it’s weird and it’s not something I’m really comfortable with talking about because I don’t even understand it myself- I mean, we’re great friends but it’s not something I ever imagined would actually happen because I always thought you’d settle down with Blaine and-“

“-Sam,” Kurt said. “Stop it, and tell me what’s going on.”

Sam took a deep breath, swallowed, and said, “In the future, you and me… I mean, you and I, we, uh. We-“

“Sam.”

“We fall in love,” Sam said, and Kurt didn’t mean to, but let out a gasp. “I couldn’t tell myself a lot, I don’t think, but you and I, we’re… together. I don’t know when or how and what this even is but I keep coming back to you. I’ve met the future you a few times, you know?”

“You have?” Kurt asked. “Am I famous?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Sam said. “We’re not supposed to know these things because it could change our own futures. I might have said too much even now. I have to go, my- my parents are calling me.” The line went dead, and Kurt stared out of his window for a while in silence.

*

“I just told you, didn’t I?” said Sams distinctive voice, and Kurt spun around to find him standing there wearing an outfit that didn’t look too much like him, even though he was barely a year older than he was now. Kurt couldn’t think about it too much; the very idea made his head hurt.

“You did,” Kurt said. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” Sam said. “We’ve just started college. You were cooking me breakfast.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Neither do I,” Sam admitted. “Mostly I just go along with it nowadays.”

Kurt took a step toward him so that he was in Sam’s personal space, and reached out, cupping a hand round his cheek. “You’re real,” he let out a little breath, as if he were surprised.

“I’m real,” Sam confirmed, smiling and leaning into Kurt’s touch.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Kurt said. “I’m not dreaming?”

“You’re not dreaming,” Sam said. “You’ll understand it a bit better soon. I promise.”

“You’re a time traveler,” Kurt said, letting out a laugh. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand that.”

“Not necessarily,” Sam said. “I come unstuck in time a lot. Does that explain it better?”

Kurt nodded. “How long do you have until you go?”

Sam shrugged. “Sometimes an hour, sometimes seconds.”

Kurt took his hand off Sam’s cheek, took another step into his personal space — he saw the way he inhaled as if he were nervous, and he couldn’t help but grin — and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Then I’ll stay with you until you go,” he murmured.

Sam didn’t react for a moment. He brought his arms around Kurt’s back and held onto him tightly, neither of them saying a word until Kurt suddenly felt something missing and realized that as quick as a bubble bursting Sam had gone back to breakfast with his future self, and Kurt was left alone just trying to take it all in.

“Dating Sam Evans, huh,” he said to himself. He thought that there was no point focusing on the bad parts just now, like what it really meant for Sam to be unstuck in time, like that was a real, tangible thing that could happen to someone. He moved over to his bed and sat down on it, smirking to himself. “I always knew he was gay.”


End file.
